Galadriel était à son miroir
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème du Voyage dans le temps. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass. Galadriel et Celeborn au Deuxième Âge.


**Avant toute chose, chers lecteurs et amis du Poney Fringant, je tiens à indiquer que ce texte est le premier que j'écris après avoir vu **_**La Bataille des Cinq Armées**_** (et adoré) (et pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps), mais que bien entendu il est hors de question que la sortie de ce dernier film soit pour nous le début de la fin. Nous continuerons toujours à enchaîner les défis, à nous prendre la tête sur telle ou telle version de l'histoire, à étudier les mérites comparés des personnages, bref, #OneLastTime peut-être, mais Tolkien forever 3.**

**(C'était le moment émotion de la journée)**

**Le Poney nous demandait donc pour cette fois de réfléchir au concept du Voyage dans le Temps (mais sans T.A.R.D.I.S. !). Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout à fait répondu à la consigne mais c'était la première idée qui m'est venue, et elle n'a pas voulu me lâcher.**

**Galadriel était à son miroir**

Galadriel était à son miroir.

Celebrimbor le lui avait forgé dans l'eau et dans l'argent en signe de sa repentance. Tandis qu'il martelait les braises et sertissait les joyaux, Galadriel avait cru reconnaître à la lueur des flammes le profil sculptural de son père, du beau et terrible Fëanor, mort depuis tant de siècles. L'écho du passé avait résonné comme un murmure à son oreille, comme un frisson glacé sur sa peau. Son oncle, son père, ses frères, le peuple qu'elle avait mené, celui qui l'avait accueillie aux temps lointain du Premier Âge, Doriath ...

Nenya scintillait à son doigt, l'anneau de son pouvoir, animant de sa magie l'eau miroitante du bassin.

Celebrimbor s'était surpassé. « Les choses d'autrefois, d'aujourd'hui et d'au-delà », telle était la promesse du miroir d'eau. Galadriel osait encore à peine observer sa surface. Deux siècles s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que, brouillés sur une sottise, elle vivait séparée de son époux. Les messagers étaient rares et ne s'occupaient guère des affaires personnelles. Elle avait su si peu de choses, ces dernières années ... Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Qui voyait-il ?

Galadriel se languissait de Celeborn.

Mais sa place était là, dans les bois de Lorinand qui protégeaient leur fille. Et Celeborn s'obstinait à rester en Eregion : à aucun prix il n'aurait traversé le royaume des Nains de Khazad-dûm qui les séparait. Pas même pour elle.

Un visage gracieux apparut à la surface de l'eau, encadré par une longue chevelure d'argent. Penché sur une carte, les sourcils froncés et vêtu d'une armure aux fils d'or, Celeborn tenait conseil avec Elrond pour repousser la noire armée qui arrivait par l'Est. Galadriel poussa un cri de surprise et voulut tendre la main vers lui, mais ses doigts traversèrent le miroir et, brouillant l'eau, effacèrent son image.

Le miroir ! Montrait-il le présent ou l'avenir ? Le possible ou le certain ? Une variation oubliée des thèmes des Ainur ? Ou bien des jours déjà écoulées ? Galadriel enrageait d'incertitude.

S'il avait été là, il l'aurait apaisée. Il l'aurait approchée en silence et aurait caressé ses épaules, sans mot dire, en souriant à sa façon secrète. Celeborn n'avait pas la superbe de Fëanor, ni la virtuosité de Celebrimbor. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour la faire rire en murmurant à son oreille. Il lui parlait d'un pays lointain où ils se cacheraient pour vivre en paix, cachés, comme un trésor.

L'eau du miroir redevint lisse et les arbres de Lorinand s'y reflétaient. Au cœur des arbres apparurent alors des cavernes, un vaste palais souterrain que l'on avait appelé Menegroth. Un charmant Elfe aux cheveux de Lune y avait courtisée une demoiselle coiffée d'or, noble, indomptable ... et toutefois intriguée par ce prince Sinda qui affirmait qu'à ses yeux, elle surpassait en éclat Lúthien elle-même.

Cette fois le rappel des jours passés plut à Galadriel, et elle prit garde de ne pas troubler la surface du miroir pour contempler, soudain émue, le souvenir de leurs premières rencontres.

Quel Âge verrait leurs retrouvailles ? Elle n'osait pas interroger la magie de l'eau, redoutant sa réponse. Limpide, tentateur, le miroir attendait ses questions ...

— Mère, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Galadriel se retourna et tendit les bras vers sa fille en lui souriant.

— Mais oui mon enfant, bien sûr. Viens près de moi.

La jeune Celebrian alla d'un pas léger s'agenouiller auprès de sa mère qui caressa tendrement sa chevelure d'argent. Apaisée, Celebrian ferma les yeux et ne vit pas sa propre image apparaître dans l'eau du miroir. Mais c'était une image changée, plus rayonnante, plus vive. Galadriel la devina plus âgée de quelques siècles. Elle vit sa petite Celebrian découvrir, émerveillée, la splendeur d'une Maison d'Elfes cachée au sein d'une vallée, à l'abri des forces obscures. Elle vit aussi un Semi-Elfe aux cheveux noirs, la main ornée d'un anneau bleu, qui observait la jeune fille et qui ne soufflait mot.

Et plus loin encore dans cette belle demeure, elle se vit elle-même, et elle n'était plus seule.

**Je tiens avant tout à remercier Elenwë pour toutes ses précieuses recherches sur le **_**Silmarillion**_** et les **_**Contes et Légendes Inachevées**_** pour me permettre de trouver les détails de cette histoire.**

**(Et je remercie aussi mon dictionnaire des synonymes qui m'a évité de répéter « beau » 360 fois dans ce texte)**

**Ce texte pour rappeler que :**

**Galadriel et Celeborn sont le couple le plus stylé de la Terre du Milieu**

**Il serait grand temps d'arrêter d'imaginer des choses entre ladite Galadriel et un certain Maïa au chapeau pointu.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que l'histoire restait à peu près claire même si vous n'êtes pas familiers de ces écrits de Tolkien (sachez simplement que quelque part au Deuxième Âge, Galadriel et Celeborn ont vécu séparés environ 450 ans, et qu'ils se sont finalement retrouvés quand Galadriel est venue à Imladris en quête de son époux, ce qui a conduit à la rencontre d'Elrond et Celebrian).**


End file.
